


Dark/Light

by SundayGirl



Series: 100 Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayGirl/pseuds/SundayGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am doing a '100 prompts' series all based around Sam/Gabriel from Supernatural.<br/>This is a two in one. - 3. Dark & 4. Light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark/Light

Sometimes Sam worried that one day he would become totally consumed by the darkness in his soul and there would be no way back for him. Sometimes he feels like he is steadily slipping away and there was no one who could save him. _No one who wanted to save him._ He closed his eyes against the bright light of their motel room and sighed loudly.

Dean was out drinking at a local bar but he'd obviously sensed Sam's melancholy mood and hadn't invited him along. Not that Sam could blame him. He wasn't exactly the best of company during his lighter moments, and he was even worse in a dark mood.

It didn't help that he hadn't seen Gabriel in over 2 weeks. Sometime he disappeared off on various different 'angel duties' which, to the best of Sam's knowledge, seemed to involve peacekeeping without drawing too much attention to himself. But with the war that was raging in heaven Sam often wondered whether Gabriel had a more active, more  _soldier,_ role than he was letting on. Which usually Sam understood was because Gabriel wanted to protect him from the worst of the information, knowing he would only worry. But Sam worried anyway, and not knowing just made it worse. At dark moments like now, it sometimes just felt like Gabriel was leaving to escape him and that he didn't trust him enough to give him the information. And why would Gabriel trust Sam? The man who started the apocalypse and had demon blood coursing round his body. How Gabriel could love someone as fucked up as him?

"BAGLEN OL G-CHIS-GE VVRBS. ZAH OD LIT." Said a soft voice from the other side of the motel room. Sam opened his eyes and saw Gabriel watching him intently, his amber eyes ablaze with what could be mistaken as anger but Sam had come to recognise as fierce love mixed with despair. Sam had been trying to learn Enochian, but it was tough. There wasn't exactly an online course you could take. He was starting to recognise it written down, but speech was still mostly impossible for him. But he'd recognised a few words. VVRBS -  _Beautiful._ ZAH OD LIT -  _Inside and out._  

Sam swung his feet off the bed and let his eye contact with Gabriel drop. "Thanks. But you're wrong."

Gabriel was instantly in front of him. So quickly he must have snapped over rather than walking the short distance. Gabriel gently reached out and put a hand softly on Sam's chin and made him look at him. Gabriel smiled sadly at Sam. "HOATH. I am older than you could possibly imagine. I am the Messenger of God and brought forth his word to the world. And still I have never known anyone as beautiful and pure as you."

Sam was about to tell Gabriel he was wrong again but something in the way he was looking at him told him not to. Instead he tried to look away again but Gabriel refused to let him go. Gabriel knelt in front of Sam and softly kissed his nose, then his left cheek, then his right cheek, then his temple, then finally he placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back to smile at him.

"If you believed me, if you knew how wonderful you were, you probably wouldn't be all the things I love about you. But please try to believe me. Let me show you how much I love you. Let me show you how you look in my eyes." and when Sam gave a short nod Gabriel laid his hands on Sam's cheeks and lent their foreheads together. Sam felt his eyes drifting shut of their own accord as Gabriel began to speak to him. "HOATH. OLANI HOATH OL. OL GZE. SAID." The Enochian felt like it was entering his body and suddenly Sam felt like he could see, even though he knew his eyes were shut. He saw himself smiling and laughing. He saw himself sleeping in the Impala. He could feel so much love. And then he realised Gabriel was actually showing him what he felt; his memories and emotions. He opened his eyes and saw Gabriel watching him, his eyes glowing softly with his grace.

"Thank you." he whispered. It wasn't enough. But what could ever be enough? How did you repay someone for what Gabriel had just done for him? He leant in a kissed Gabriel. Then he pulled away and took Gabriel's hand. "OL G-CHIS-GE OL TOFGLO." And Gabriel stared at him in wonder. "I'm sorry if the pronunciation wasn't great-"

Gabriel cut him off with a kiss. "It was perfect." and smiling, kissed Sam again.

His light was back. And Sam knew he could make it through the dark, as long as he had Gabriel to lead him. 

**Author's Note:**

> BAGLEN OL G-CHIS-GE VVRBS. ZAH OD LIT. - Because you are beautiful. Inside and out.  
> HOATH - Lover.  
> OLANI HOATH OL - I love you.  
> OL GZE - My only.  
> SAID - Wonder.


End file.
